general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Santiago (Teresa Castillo)
| death cause = | occupation = Nurse at GH | title = | residence = 135 Hyde Street, Apt. #22 Port Charles, New York | parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Carlos Rivera (lovers) Patrick Drake (engaged)They got engaged on 10/21/13, not knowing that Robin is alivePatrick and Sabrina said their I do's but were NEVER pronounced man and wife. Milo Giambetti (dated) | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Armando Santiago | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Juan Santiago (adoptive) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #660000 | color text = white | species = }} 'Nurse Sabrina Maria Dominica Santiago, RN'Her full name was shown on her wedding invitation on Nov 15th, 2013 is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by actress Teresa Castillo since September 19, 2012. Storylines Beginnings In September of 2012, Sabrina comes to General Hospital as a new student nurse; and Epiphany Johnson, the Head Nurse, shows her around. When Sabrina sees Dr. Patrick Drake, she instantly becomes smitten by him. Dr. Britt Westbourne, however comes and pulls Patrick away to talk to him. Sabrina finds out that Britt is going out on a date with Patrick. Patrick's sister-in-law Maxie Jones, however, can't babysit his daughter Emma, so Britt suggests that Sabrina can babysit. When Sabrina goes to babysit, Emma is shy and not happy about her dad going on a date, so soon after her mom, Robin, has seemingly died. Emma mopes around, not wanting to do anything, and Sabrina has a hard time entertaining her. Sabrina calls Patrick, but Britt answers the phone. Britt scolds Sabrina for calling, saying she's the babysitter and she should handle it. Sabrina later calls again and tells Patrick that Emma has locked herself in a closet, and Patrick ends the date early to go home to Emma, and Britt is upset about it. When Patrick arrives home, he is able to get Emma out of the closet, and he tells Sabrina he's hungry since his date got cut short. Sabrina brings Emma and Patrick chocolate milk and cookies, and Emma finally warms toward Sabrina. As Sabrina's leaving, Patrick asks her to stay and have milk and cookies with them, and Sabrina agrees. Later, at the hospital, Britt overhears Patrick talking to Sabrina about her calling him home while on their date. After Patrick leaves, Britt berates Sabrina again for not being able to handle Emma and for ending their date. Sabrina later overhears that Patrick and Britt are going on another date but that Maxie can't babysit, and she offers to sit again, which doesn't make Britt happy. Britt accuses Sabrina of trying to get Patrick to herself and tells her that there better not be anymore interruptions during their date. False crush and resurrecting the Nurses' Ball Patrick overhears Sabrina and Elizabeth Webber talking about how Sabrina would not have a chance with a handsome doctor and the doctor is taken. Sabrina covers and lies that she has feelings for Dr. Steve Webber who was in her line of sight. In the locker room, Sabrina and Elizabeth talk about the Nurses Ball and they decide to pursue to start a campaign to get another Nurses' Ball organized. We find out what her last name is and that Sabrina is related to Juan Santiago. Later, Sabrina is in a meeting with other members to organize the Nurses' Ball. Westbourne tried to get Steve Webber and Sabrina paired up together after rudely disclosing that Sabrina's has a "crush" on Webber. Westbourne then tries to pair herself to Patrick for Ball's host planning team. Elizabeth helps and gets Sabrina paired up with Patrick since both are passionate about the Ball. Steve and Elizabeth would be paired up to scout the potential locations, specifically the Metro Court. Westbourne would be the odd-person out and work on advertising and such. Sabrina then comes up with a list of wealthy people in Port Charles and the best one is Todd Manning. On December 7, Sabrina is about to head to the Mannings office to try to get Todd Manning to underwrite the Nurses' Ball and Patrick is about to come along. Westbourne comes up an excuse why Patrick shouldn't go saying that she needs his consult on a patient and it can not wait. Westbourne says that wealthy people can wait, but patients can't wait. The consult turns out to be not as a dire situation as Westbourne says and then Westbourne says that Patrick shouldn't go to the meeting with Manning. However, he heads to the meeting. From New Year's Eve to the Nurses' Ball When Sabrina babysits Emma on New Years Eve her and Patrick almost kiss at midnight. In early January 2013, Britt lies once again and tells Sabrina that Patrick felt uncomfortable when Sabrina tried to kiss him at midnight on New Years. Sabrina is devastated by the news and tells Patrick that she will no longer serve as his babysitter and thus distances herself from Patrick. Emma is very upset at the news that Sabrina would no longer be her babysitter. In late January after Emma goes missing Sabrina finds her on the docks by the Haunted Star and brings her back to Patrick. Sabrina also stands up to Britt and tells Patrick that Emma ran away because Britt say she didn't like her. Britt tells Sabrina that she will regret it if she does anything to come between Britt and Patrick. Sabrina replies that she could care less about her relationship with Patrick but Britt would be the one that regrets it if she does anything to hurt Emma. Patrick overhears Britt telling Sabrina that Britt would be in Patrick's life for a long time, and calling Emma a spoiled brat. Patrick breaks up with Britt and tells Sabrina he's not ready to date and when he is it will never be someone from work again. In an attempt to destroy Sabrina, Britt makes her patient Maxie switch the medication bottles in order for it to look as if Sabrina gave the wrong medicine and killed a patient. Sabrina worries that the death on her record might destroy her career before it even begins. Britt sends a letter to Monica attempting to get Sabrina kicked out of nursing school. On February 25, Sabrina talks to Patrick about her childhood, her mother was a nurse and Sabrina's hero but she died when Sabrina was Emma's age. Her father couldn't function or take care of her so he sent her to live with her cousins in Puerto Rico. She says she thinks about her mother all the time and even uses her old stethoscope to keep her close. Sabrina and Patrick light candles together, one for her mother and one for Robin. On March 1, Sabrina finds out that the board voted in her favor and that she would be able to keep working at General Hospital. Later she finds out that she did not graduate. Her friend and fellow nursing student, Felix DuBois, goes to Epiphany, the head nurse, and Epiphany says that Sabrina passed with flying colors, but she is found that she is being accused of cheating and there for kicked out of the program. Patrick accuses Britt of having something to do with this, due to Britt's desires to get rid of Sabrina. Sabrina stands up to Epiphany saying she has never cheated and she will retake the exam. Epiphany allows her to retake the exam, which it is revealed she passed on March 11, 2013, and therefore she will graduate at the top of her class. After giving advice to Elizabeth, she is persuaded herself to tell Patrick about her feelings, which she does on March 11-12. Patrick tells her that he never thought of her that way and is paged to go to the ER. Sabrina takes it as Patrick has no feelings for her now or ever. Patrick and Epiphany talk and reveal that Patrick has some feelings for Sabrina. On March 25, Sabrina graduates from nursing school and officially becomes a nurse with Elizabeth, Emma and Patrick in attendance. Later, Patrick tells her that they need to talk. Milo Giambetti goes with Sabrina to the nurses graduation party. The next day Felix feels betrayed by Sabrina and she plans to tell Milo that they can't be together but then after talking to Carly Felix realizes that he can't be with Milo and Sabrina ends up asking Milo to be her date to the Nurses' Ball. Milo deletes Patrick's voicemail sent to Sabrina. On April 4, Felix gives Sabrina a makeover and Patrick likes the new Sabrina. She participates in the opening number and performs a duet with Emma. On April 9th, Britt announces in front of the Nurses Ball audience that she is pregnant and claims that the baby is Patrick's. This intially shocks Sabrina, but Patrick steps outside of the ballroom to talk to Britt. When Sabrina joins him, she suggests that the child might not be his. Patrick then tells Sabrina that he intends to have a paternity test done to know for sure. They end the Nurses' Ball with Sabrina and Patrick singing the lead vocals in a song called "You're not Alone Anymore" to Emma. Everyone at the ball gathers around them. Britt's Scheme On April 23 Sabrina asks Patrick out on a date. The date is cancelled because of Britt wanting support. Felix and Sabrina watches Emma while Patrick deals with Britt. Emma starts asking numerous questions and Sabrina/Felix try to answer them without getting too far into it. Though they could have simply told her that her dad will fill you in when he gets back. Patrick tells Sabrina that Britt chose to have the baby. It's revealed that Britt never really wanted the abortion - it was just another scheme!! Britt further manipulates Patrick when she bribes a lab tech to alter her lab results in order to show her as suffering from a serious condition that could harm the baby. Sabrina confronts Britt and tells her that she knows that Britt is only faking to have this condition to lure Patrick back. Britt later states that she is "ordered" to have 24-hour medical care and should be mostly on bed rest. She uses this as a way to guilt Patrick into letting her move in with him and Emma. Patrick later admits to Sabrina that Britt can't move into his home. Sabrina convinces Patrick that she has a solution. They tell Britt together that she isn't moving in with Patrick, but with Sabrina instead. Patrick and Sabrina's First "Date" From the hospital, Patrick calls Sabrina to see how the roommate situation is progressing. Britt is giving Sabrina a hard time. Patrick says how he can't believe that he agreed to Sabrina's idea of letting Britt move in with her. She reminds him of the reasons why this was the only solution. Patrick tells Sabrina how thankful he is for what she's doing for him and his baby. He also promises Sabrina that he'll make up for the time that they haven't been spending together. It is revealed that Sabrina and Felix are roommates and live together. Felix gets extremely upset when he realizes what Sabrina has done, but Sabrina later explains. She only moved Britt in so that together, they could get proof that Britt is lying to Patrick about her illness. Felix eventually agrees to her plan. Later that night, Patrick goes to see Sabrina and to find out how things are going. Patrick then asks Sabrina out on a date, to which she agrees. The two of them have dinner at the Metro Court, and they discuss how supportive Sabrina has been. Sabrina admits to Patrick that the reason she let Britt move in with her is because she still doesn't believe that Britt is being honest about her condition, and that she's trying to prove what's going on. Patrick admits that he was going to have a paternity test done when Britt found out that she was sick. Sabrina insisted that there was a way for the test to be conducted that was noninvasive. Paternity Test Sabrina, along with Felix, manage to convince Patrick to have a paternity test done without Britt's consent. They ask lab tech Ellie Trout to conduct the test, since they realize that the lab manager Brad can't be trusted and is probably working with Britt. When Felix accidently tips off Britt, he rushes to let Sabrina know, and she and Patrick take off for the hospital. When Britt arrives to stop the test, Sabrina and Patrick let her know that they have the results. Sabrina agrees with Patrick when he suspects that Britt is lying about the paternity of the baby. Once Ellie confirms that the child is Patrick's, both Sabrina and Patrick try to accept the news. Childbirth Class Britt showed up at the hospital with a new doll for Emma. When Sabrina made a comment about Britt faking her illness, Britt got very angry and unloaded on Sabrina. Later that day, Sabrina voiced her concerns once again to Patrick. Patrick told her that even if Britt had faked her condition, the fact still remained that she was having his child. Sabrina agreed when Patrick brought up the idea of her being in his youngest child's life. Sabrina invited Patrick out to lunch when he told her that he had plans. Sabrina found out that Patrick had agreed to attend childbirth classes with Britt. When she told Patrick to go to the class, he insisted on knowing that she was ok with the idea. After some dodging, she finally told Patrick how she felt about Britt. She told Patrick that she wanted to be with him because of the kind of person is. She agreed when Patrick told her that they would get through their predicament together. Confronting Britt On Friday September 6 2013 Sabrina went to Wyndemere and angrily confronted Britt about lying to Patrick and calling Emma a spoiled brat. This leads to an argument between the two with Sabrina telling Britt that she should hate her, but instead she feels sorry for her. This heated discussion is what causes Britt to go into labor. Sabrina is about to deliver her baby when Nikolas Cassadine arrives. The baby, Ben Westbourne, is born and it's revealed that his father isn't Patrick and Britt states that she isn't Ben's biological mother. Engagement/Almost marriage Sabrina accepts Patrick's proposal of marriage after a couple instances of Patrick's lack of committment being questioned by Sabrina and few others. Sabrina and Patrick are close to their wedding, not knowing that Patrick's wife is indeed alive. On Nov 27th, Patrick and Sabrina's wedding ceremony starts with Robin outside in the hall listening in. On Dec 2nd, Patrick and Sabrina say their I do's and are ALMOST pronounced man and wife by Lucy Coe but not before Emma spots her mommy, Robin and runs to her. See also *Patrick Drake and Sabrina Santiago References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional nurses